The present invention relates to a technology for transmitting/receiving digital data between a base station and a mobile object terminal, and more particularly, to a digital data transmitting/receiving method, a base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data, and a mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data, which enable collection of information desired by the mobile object terminal among service information distributed from the base station.
As a digital data transmitting/receiving technology in the broadcasting by a communication satellite (CS) or a broadcasting satellite (BS) and the ground wave digital broadcasting, service information is distributed from a base station (broadcasting station) to mobile object terminals existing in a service area thereof, by using a prescribed broadcasting channel.
In addition, Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei.7-154350 discloses a multiplex broadcasting method in which multiplex data is broadcast after area codes such as zip codes are attached to the multiplex data on the broadcasting station side to restrict broadcasting target areas of area information such as commercials closely related to areas, an area code of an installation area of a multiplex broadcasting receiver is registered as ID of the receiver in a memory on the receiver side, the area code of the received multiplex data which is separated by a data extracting circuit and ID in the memory are compared with each other, and only when they are judged to coincide with each other, a picture image corresponding to the multiplex data is displayed on an image receiver.
However, in the prior art digital data transmitting/receiving method, since the base station distributes various kinds of service information by using a prescribed broadcasting channel, it is difficult for the mobile object terminal which is provided with the service information to collect only information which the mobile object terminal really needs among the various kinds of service information.
In the multiplex broadcasting method which restricts the areas, as disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei. 7-154350, it is impossible to collect only the information desired by a user, neither.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a digital data transmitting/receiving method, a base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data, and a mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data, which enable collection of information desired by the mobile object terminal among service information distributed by the base station.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows. The detailed description and specific embodiments described are provided only for illustration since various additions and modifications within the spirit and the scope of the invention will be apparent to those skill in the art from the detailed description.
According to a 1st aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for transmitting/receiving digital data between a base station established on the ground and a mobile object terminal installed on a mobile object existing in a service area, wherein the base station provides service information to the mobile object terminal by digital communication by using a broadcasting channel; the base station transmits the data after identification information is added in header information of the service information which is provided to the mobile object terminal; and the mobile object terminal has an address showing the identification information, analyzes the identification information by indicating the address, and enables to identify whether the service information is provided to the mobile object terminal itself Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 2nd aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 1st aspect, the identification information includes an area identification part and a vehicle identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 3rd aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 1st aspect, the identification information includes an area identification part and a user identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 4th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 1st aspect, the identification information includes a vehicle type identification part and a vehicle identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 5th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 1st aspect, the identification information includes an area identification part, a vehicle type identification part, a vehicle identification part, and a user identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 6th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to any of the 2nd, 3rd, and 5th aspects, the area identification part includes a code representing a country, a prefecture, or a municipality. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 7th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to any of the 4th and 5th aspects, the vehicle type identification part includes a code representing a vehicle manufacturer, a vehicle type, or a vehicle year model. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to an 8th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to any of the 2nd, 4th, and 5th aspects, the vehicle identification part includes a code representing license plate information. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 9th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to any of the 3rd and 5th aspects, the user identification part includes a code representing a terminal ID or a user ID. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 10th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 1st aspect, the base station transmits data after permission information is further added in header information of the service information which is provided to the mobile object terminal; and the mobile object terminal analyzes the permission information and receives the service information in accordance with handling level of the service information provided to the terminal itself. Therefore, the mobile object terminal can receive the service information in accordance with the utilization manner such that only using of the service information is possible, or using and storing of the service information is possible.
According to an 11th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 10th aspect, the permission information specifies a utilization manner of the service information which is received by the mobile object terminal. Therefore, the mobile object terminal can receive the service information in accordance with the utilization manner such that only using of the service information is possible, or using and storing of the service information is possible.
According to a 12th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 1st aspect, the base station transmits the data after masking part of the identification information and gives receiving permission of the service information to a particular mobile object terminal group. Therefore, the service information can be provided to only the mobile object terminals belonging to the same category, and the necessary information such as area information limited to particular areas, repair information limited to broken-down cars, recall information limited to particular car types can be provided only to requiring users.
According to a 13th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 1st aspect, the base station transmits the data after the data recognition information related to the service information is further added in the header information of the service information which is provided to the mobile object terminal; and the mobile object terminal analyzes the data recognition information and enables collection of necessary information among the service information which is provided to the terminal itself Therefore, only the necessary information can be collected by grasping the contents of the data.
According to a 14th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 13th aspect, the data recognition information is point information; and the mobile object terminal enables collection of service information related to an arbitrary point or area by using the point information. Therefore, the mobile object terminal can collect the service information related to an arbitrary point or area.
According to a 15th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 13th aspect, the data recognition information is division information of the service information; and the mobile object terminal analyzes the division information and stands by (i.e., delays) data reproduction processing until all data gather. Therefore, only the necessary information can be collected by grasping the contents of the data.
According to a 16th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 13th aspect, the data recognition information is partly available information of the service information; and the mobile object terminal analyzes the partly available information and performs data processing even when part of the service information is lacking. Therefore, only the necessary information can be collected by grasping the contents of the data.
According to a 17th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 13th aspect, the data recognition information is information indicating a plurality of service information are included; and the mobile object terminal analyzes the data recognition information and performs data |processing after performing separation processing of the service information. Therefore, only the necessary information can be collected by grasping the contents of the data.
According to an 18th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 1st aspect, the identification information is an address of a particular mobile object terminal. Therefore, the one-to-one communication via the base station can be possible and it is possible to exchange personal messages.
According to a 19th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 1st aspect, the identification information is a transmission source address and a transmission destination address in the mobile object terminal. Therefore, the one-to-one communication via the base station can be possible and it is possible to exchange personal messages.
According to a 20th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 19th aspect, the transmission source address is an address of a mobile object terminal which transmits information to the base station; and the transmission destination address is an address of another mobile object terminal specified by the mobile object terminal which transmits information to the base station. Therefore, the one-to-one communication via the base station can be possible and it is possible to exchange personal messages.
According to a 21st aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 19th aspect, the mobile object terminal can set receiving refusal of the service information which is provided from a particular transmission source address on the basis of the transmission source address. Therefore, each mobile object terminal can refuse unnecessary information for itself.
According to a 22nd aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 1st aspect, the mobile object terminal transmits request information including an address assigned to itself, to the base station, and the base station transmits service information corresponding to the request information. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 23rd aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 22nd aspect, the request information includes confidential information instructing encipherment of service information to be provided. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 24th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 22nd aspect, the request information includes information indicating information amount of voice data in requesting transmission of the voice data. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 25th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 22nd aspect, the request information includes information indicating information amount of image data in requesting transmission of the image data. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 26th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 22nd aspect, the request information includes information indicating transmission time and a transmission frequency of the service information. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 27th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 22nd aspect, the request information includes information instructing to transmit as a data construction for a mobile object. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 28th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for transmitting/receiving digital data between a base station established on the ground and a mobile object terminal installed on a mobile object existing in a service area, wherein the base station provides service information to the mobile object terminal by digital communication using a broadcasting channel; the base station divides transmission data into plural division files after adding header information to service information, creates transmission files by adding error correction marks to the division files, creates transmission packets by further dividing the transmission files into plural pieces, and transmits to the mobile object terminal a transmission packet sequence which is generated by connecting the transmission packets, and the mobile object terminal creates reception files from a received reception packet sequence, creates division files after correcting reception errors by utilizing the error correction marks included in the reception files, and restores data before transmission which is constituted by a header part and a data part from the division file sequence. Therefore, it is possible to restore data based on the normal division files without reception errors even when a part of the division files cannot be restored because of reception errors, etc., and to securely receive the service information even when the receiving environment of the mobile object terminal is comparatively bad.
According to a 29th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 1st aspect, the base station divides transmission data into plural division files after adding header information to service information, creates transmission files by adding error correction marks to the division files, creates transmission packets by further dividing the transmission files into plural pieces, and transmits to the mobile object terminal a transmission packet sequence which is generated by connecting the transmission packets, and the mobile object terminal creates reception files from a received reception packet sequence, creates division files after correcting a reception error by utilizing error correction marks included in the reception files, and restores data before transmission which is constituted by a header part and a data part from the division file sequence. Therefore, it is possible to restore data based on the normal division files without reception errors even when a part of the division files cannot be restored because of reception errors, etc., and to securely receive the service information even when the receiving environment of the mobile object terminal is comparatively bad.
According to a 30th aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 28th aspect, highly significant files are copied and the copied files are added to the division files. Therefore, it is possible to restore data avoiding data lacking in the part of highly significant information such as header information.
According to a 31st aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting receiving method according to the 28th aspect, the division files are created by rearranging the order of divided transmission data and locating the same at random. Therefore, it is possible to reduce an error occurring rate for data such as moving pictures where errors are apt to continue to occur.
According to the 32nd aspect of the present invention, in the digital data transmitting/receiving method according to the 28th aspect, even when division files include errors, the mobile object terminal restores data by utilizing the other division files including no error. Therefore, it is possible to restore data based on the normal division files without reception errors even when a part of the division files cannot be restored because of reception errors, etc., and to securely receive the service information even when the receiving environment of the mobile object terminal is comparatively bad.
According to a 33rd aspect of the present invention, there is provided a base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data between a base station established on the ground and a mobile object terminal installed on a mobile object existing in a service area, wherein the base station provides service information to the mobile object terminal by digital communication by using a broadcasting channel, comprising: a data transmitting means for transmitting service information to the mobile object terminal by the digital communication by using the broadcasting channel; a service information data base holding various kinds of service information which are provided to the mobile object terminal; and a data generating means for generating service information which is transmitted by the data transmitting means, by adding header, information including identification information to data which is read out from the service information data base. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 34th aspect of the present invention, in the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 33rd aspect, the identification information includes an area identification part and a vehicle identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 35th aspect of the present invention, in the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 33rd aspect, the identification information includes an area identification part and a user identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 36th aspect of the present invention, in the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 33rd aspect, the identification information includes a vehicle type identification part and a vehicle identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 37th aspect of the present invention, in the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 33rd aspect, the identification information includes an area identification part, a vehicle type identification part, a vehicle identification part, and a user identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 38th aspect of the present invention, in the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 33rd aspect, the data generating means comprises a permission information adding means for adding permission information which indicates handling level of the service information in the mobile object terminal, in header information of the service information provided to the mobile object terminal. Therefore, the mobile object terminal can receive the service information in accordance with the utilization manner such that only using of the service information is possible, or using and storing of the service information is possible.
According to a 39th aspect of the present invention, in the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 33rd aspect, the data generating means comprises a masking processing means for masking part of the identification information so as to give receiving permission of the service information to a particular mobile object terminal group. Therefore, the service information can be provided to only the mobile object terminals belonging to the same category, and the necessary information such as area information,limited to particular areas, repair information limited to broken-down cars, recall information limited to particular car types can be provided to requiring users.
According to a 40th aspect of the present invention, in the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 33rd aspect, the data generating means comprises a data recognition information adding means for adding, in header information of the service information provided to the mobile object terminal, data recognition information which allows the mobile object terminal to collect necessary information among the provided service information. Therefore, only the necessary information can be collected by grasping the contents of the data, for example, when the data recognition information is supposed to be point information, the mobile object terminal can collect the service information related to an arbitrary point or area.
According to a 41st aspect of the present invention, in the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 33rd aspect, the identification information is an address of a particular mobile object terminal. Therefore, the one-to-one communication via the base station can be possible and it is possible to exchange personal messages.
According to a 42nd aspect of the present invention, in the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 33rd aspect, the identification information is a transmission source address and a transmission destination address in the mobile object terminal Therefore, the one-to-one communication via the base station can be possible and it is possible to exchange personal messages.
According to a 43rd aspect of the present invention, the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 33rd aspect comprises: a request information searching means for receiving request information including an address assigned to the mobile object terminal, and the data generation means for generating service information by reading out data in accordance with the request information from service information data base. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 44th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data between a base station established on the ground and a mobile object terminal installed on a mobile object existing in a service area, wherein the base station provides service information to the mobile object terminal by digital communication using a broadcasting channel, comprising: a data transmitting means for transmitting service information to the mobile object terminal by digital communication using a broadcasting channel, a service information data base holding various kinds of service information which is provided to the mobile object terminal, and a data generating means for dividing transmission data into plural division files after adding header information to data which is read out from the service information data base, creating transmission files by adding error correction marks to the division files, creating transmission packets by further dividing the transmission files into plural pieces, and generating a transmission packet sequence by connecting the transmission packets. Therefore, it is possible to restore data based on the normal division files without reception errors even when a part of the division files cannot be restored because of reception errors, etc., and to securely receive the service information even when the receiving environment of the mobile object terminal is comparatively bad.
According to a 45th aspect, the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 33rd aspect comprises: a data transmission means for transmitting service information to the mobile object terminal by digital communication using a broadcasting channel, a service information data base holding various kinds of service information which is provided to the mobile object terminal, and a data generating means for dividing transmission data into plural division files after adding header information to data which is read out from the service information data base, creating transmission files by adding error correction marks to the division files, creating transmission packets by further dividing the transmission files into plural pieces, and generating a transmission packet sequence by connecting the transmission packets. Therefore, it is possible to restore data based on the normal division files without reception errors even when a part of the division files cannot be restored because of reception errors, etc., and to securely receive the service information even when the receiving environment of the mobile object terminal is comparatively bad.
According to a 46th aspect of the present invention, in the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 44th aspect, the data generating means copies highly significant files and adds the copied files to the division files. Therefore, it is possible to restore data avoiding data lacking in the part of highly significant information such as header information.
According to a 47th aspect of the present invention, in the base station unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 44th aspect, the data generating means rearranges the order of divided transmission files and locates the same at random in the divided files. Therefore, it is possible to reduce an error occurring rate for data such as moving pictures where errors are apt to continue to occur.
According to a 48th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data between a base station established on the ground and a mobile object terminal installed on a mobile object existing in a service area, wherein the base station provides service information to the mobile object terminal by digital communication by using a broadcasting channel, comprising: a data receiving means for receiving the service information which is transmitted by the base station; a data output means for performing data reproduction processing of the service information which is received by the data receiving means; and a data recognition means for analyzing identification information which is added to header information of service information received by the data receiving means and identifying whether the service information is provided to the terminal itself. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 49th aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the identification information includes an area identification part and a vehicle identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 50th aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the identification information includes an area identification part and a user identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 51st aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the identification information includes a vehicle type identification part and a vehicle identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 52nd aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the identification information includes an area identification part, a vehicle type identification part, a vehicle identification part, and a user identification part. Therefore, the mobile object terminal as a user can collect only desired information among the service information which is provided by the prescribed broadcasting channel, by indicating the address showing the identification information.
According to a 53rd aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the base station transmits the data after permission information is further added in header information of the service information which is provided to the mobile object terminal; and the data recognition means analyzes the permission information which is added in the header information of the service information by the base station and enables to recognize handling level of the service information provided to the terminal itself. Therefore, the mobile object terminal can receive the service information in accordance with the utilization manner such that only using of the service information is possible, or using and storing of the service information is possible.
According to a 54th aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, when the base station transmits the data after masking part of the identification information, the data recognition means does not analyze the masked part of the identification information of the service information. Therefore, the service information can be provided to only the mobile object terminals belonging to the same category, and the necessary information such as area information limited to particular areas, repair information limited to broken-down cars, recall information limited to particular car types can be provided to requiring users.
According to a 55th aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the data recognition means analyzes data recognition information which is added in the header information of the service information by the base station and enables collection of necessary information among the service information which is provided to the terminal. Therefore, only the necessary information can be collected by grasping the contents of the data, for example, when the data recognition information is supposed to be point information, the mobile object terminal can collect the service information related to an arbitrary point or area.
According to a 56th aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the identification information is an address of a particular mobile object terminal. Therefore, the one-to-one communication via the base station can be possible and it is possible to exchange personal messages.
According to a 57th aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the identification information is a transmission source address and a transmission destination address in the mobile object terminal. Therefore, the one-to-one communication via the base station can be possible and it is possible to exchange personal messages.
According to a 58th aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal unit used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 57th aspect, the data recognition means enables to set receiving refusal of the service information which is provided from a particular transmission source address on the basis of the transmission source address. Therefore, each mobile object terminal can refuse unnecessary information for itself.
According to a 59th aspect of the present invention, the mobile object terminal used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, comprises: a communication means for transmitting to the base station the request information including an address assigned to the mobile object terminal itself. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 60th aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the request information includes confidential information instructing encipherment of service information to be provided. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 61st aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the request information includes information instructing information amount of voice data in requesting transmission of voice data. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 62nd aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the request information includes information instructing information amount of image data in requesting transmission of picture data. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 63rd aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the request information includes information instructing transmission time and transmission frequencies of service information. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 64th aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect, the request information includes information instructing to transmit as a data structure for a mobile object. Therefore, it is possible to receive necessary service information in accordance with the request of the mobile object terminal at a requested time and in a requested form.
According to a 65th aspect, there is provided a mobile object terminal used for transmitting/receiving digital data between a base station established on the ground and a mobile object terminal installed on a mobile object existing in a service area, wherein the base station provides service information to the mobile object terminal by digital communication using a broadcasting channel comprising: a data receiving means for receiving service information transmitted from the base station, and a data output means for performing data reproduction processing of service information received by the data receiving means, wherein the service information transmitted from the base station is composed of transmission packets created by dividing transmission data into plural division files after adding header information to the data which is provided to the mobile object terminal, and further dividing the transmission files into plural pieces packets after adding error correction marks to the division files, and comprising: a data recognition means for creating reception files from plural pieces packets received by the receiving means, creating the division files after correcting reception errors of data by utilizing error correction marks included in the reception files, and restoring data before transmission by editing a header part and a data part from the division files. Therefore, it is possible to restore data based on the normal division files without reception errors even when a part of the division files cannot be restored because of reception errors, etc., and to securely receive the service information even when receiving environment of the mobile object terminal is comparatively bad.
According to a 66th aspect of the present invention, the mobile object terminal used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 48th aspect comprises: a data receiving means for receiving service information transmitted from the base station, and a data output means for performing data reproduction processing of service information received by the data receiving means, wherein the service information transmitted from the base station is composed of transmission packets created by dividing transmission data into plural division files after adding header information to the data to be provided to the mobile object terminal, and further dividing the transmission files into plural pieces packets after adding error correction marks to the division files, and comprising: a data recognition means for creating reception files from plural pieces packets received by the receiving means, creating the division files after correcting reception errors of data by utilizing the error correction marks included in the reception files, and restoring data before transmitted by editing a header part and a data part from the division files. Therefore, it is possible to restore data based on the normal division files without reception errors even when a part of the division files cannot be restored because of reception errors, etc., and to securely receive the service information even when the receiving environment of the mobile object terminal is comparatively bad.
According to a 67th aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 56th aspect, highly significant division files are copied and the copied files are added to the division files. Therefore, it is possible to restore data avoiding data lacking in the part of highly significant information such as header information.
According to a 68th aspect of the present invention, in the a mobile object terminal used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 56th aspect, the division files are generated by rearranging the order of divided transmission data and locating the same at random. Therefore, it is possible to reduce an error occurring rate for data such as moving pictures where errors are apt to continue to occur.
According to a 69th aspect of the present invention, in the mobile object terminal used for transmitting/receiving digital data according to the 65th aspect, even when division files include errors, the data recognition means enables to restore data by utilizing the other division files including no error. Therefore, it is possible to restore data based on the normal division files without receiving error even when a part of the division files cannot be restored because of receiving error, etc., and to securely receive service information even when the receiving environment of mobile object terminal is comparatively bad.